


Лучший подарок

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури находит Вольфраму идеальный подарок на день рождения… или нет?





	Лучший подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412656) by KiyaSama. 



«Что со мной происходит и почему?»  
Все началось прошлым вечером в купальнях. Ну, точнее, не совсем тогда. Гораздо раньше.  
Его тело начало реагировать… странно.  
«На меня это совсем не похоже. Совсем! Что происходит?»  
В нем крепла уверенность, что он подхватил какую-то редкую лихорадку. Это бы объяснило внезапные приступы острого жара каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминал имя мао: все начиналось со жгучего покалывания в кончиках пальцев, а потом жар пронырливой змеей начинал свиваться в животе. И, разумеется, между ног, вызывая до смешного сильное возбуждение. Иногда ощущения были настолько болезненны, что ему приходилось, извинившись, спешно покидать комнату. Долгий и холодный душ обычно помогал унять зуд, но после Вольфрама почему-то охватывало… уныние.  
Он решил проверить свою теорию о том, что действительно болен, потому что происходящее совершенно не напоминало давно миновавшее его подростковое буйство гормонов. Встав перед зеркалом в спальне, он начал мысленно перебирать всех привлекательных обитателей дворца, но, к его досаде, ничего не произошло. Куда делось то жгучее покалывание в груди и животе? И почему его лицо ни разу не вспыхнуло смущением? Почему такие вещи происходили только когда…   
Вольфрама прервал легкий стук в дверь. Дождавшись его отклика, в комнату заглянул Гюнтер, с энтузиазмом сообщив:  
– Вольфрам, его величество вернулся! У нас будет праздничный ужин!  
После такого известия Вольфраму осталось только стоять и бессмысленно смотреть в закрывшуюся дверь, прижимая ладонь к опасно быстро бьющему сердце. У него пересохло во рту, внезапно и сильно, так что пришлось облизнуть губы. Мазоку вдруг осознал, что дрожит всем телом: такова была сила воздействия имени, которое еще даже не произнесли. Во всем виновато было его воображение, потому что в такое состояние его привела одна лишь мысль о короле!   
Вольфрам рухнул на постель и свернулся калачиком. В таком виде показываться было никак нельзя, и он начал быстро прикидывать, есть ли у него хоть шанс скрыть свои чувства.  
«О Шин-О… помоги мне…»  
– Вольфрам!  
Он рывком сел, с растерянным удивлением глядя на улыбающееся лицо того, кто занимал все его мысли: король Юури стоял на пороге его покоев, по-прежнему одетый в мокрую черную униформу, но выглядевший при этом весьма довольным собой.  
Мазоку попытался разозлится на непрошенное вторжение, но внутри разливалась радость от того, что он вновь видит своего жениха, и с этим уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Мао не было почти два месяца! Два долгих месяца бесцельных блужданий по коридорам, неизменно и постыдно оканчивающихся у спальни Юури с проверкой, не появился ли он. Вольфрам даже тайком попрактиковался в этой дурацкой игре, бейсболе, раз уж она так нравилась сококу.  
– Вольфрам, у меня для тебя кое-что есть! – сказал Юури, входя и закрывая за собой дверь.  
«Не… не подходи…»  
– Подарок, – с нервным смешком добавил Юури, его щеки покраснели от смущения. – Конрад сказал, что у тебя вскоре день рождения, я не знал, что тебе подарить, поэтому... в общем, вот.  
Вольфрам не мог вымолвить ни слова – именно потому, что хотелось сказать слишком многое. «Мой день рождения? Но он же только через два месяца!», – мельком подумал он, на миг перестав дышать, когда Юури уселся с ним рядом. Но он не собирался поправлять мао: Вольфраму хотелось узнать, что тот, как человек, мог ему подарить, к тому же было неизвестно, окажется ли в нужный день Юури в Шин-Макоку.  
– Вольфрам, ты готов? – мягко спросил Юури, затем сунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда что-то круглое…  
«Мячик?!»  
Хуже того, этот мяч был некрасивым, старым и потрепанным! Вольфрам мысленно разочарованно вздохнул, прежде чем сухо спросить:  
– И что это такое?  
– Это бейсбольный…  
– Я знаю, что он бейсбольный, – нетерпеливо перебил его Вольфрам, на миг забыв о намерении спрятать свою обиду. Фыркнув, он отвернулся. – Зачем ты даришь мне этот хлам? Он грязный и уродливый, убери его от меня!  
Юури плотно сжал губы и сомкнул пальцы вокруг маленького белого мяча.  
– Это не просто мячик, – негромко сказал он. – Это самый первый мяч, который я выбил в хоумране. Он… много для меня значит, и я просто подумал…  
Кровать чуть скрипнула, и Вольфрам понял, что Юури собирается вставать. Он повернулся к мао, готовясь вновь донести до него свое мнение по поводу подарка, но от мелькнувшего на лице Юури выражения боли у него перехватило дыхание.  
«Юури… Мне теперь у самого больно в груди…»  
– Но ты, конечно, прав, – быстро добавил Юури и коротко и немного нервно рассмеялся. – Мне стоило подарить тебе что-нибудь получше. Я как-то не подумал, что бейсбол – это не по твою душу. Я сейчас быстренько вернусь домой и найду…  
– Нет! – выкрикнул Вольфрам и попытался ухватить Юури за руку, но, к несчастью, смог дотянуться только до его пиджака. От звука рвущейся ткани оба замерли и растерянно посмотрели друг на друга. Затем Вольфрам в шоке уставился на зажатый в руке черный лоскут, а Юури одернул рубашку, прикрывая обнажившийся живот.  
– Э-э… Извини, – немного смущенно буркнул мазоку, протягивая Юури оторвавшийся кусок, – я не хотел…  
– Забей, – отмахнулся Юури и пошел к двери.  
– Я его хочу! – выкрикнул вслед Вольфрам.  
Юури остановился, обернулся и недоуменно приподнял бровь:  
– Чего-чего ты хочешь?  
Вольфрам чувствовал, как горят его щеки; он отвел взгляд и пробормотал:  
– Свой подарок. Ты сказал, что он тебе важен, и…  
– Я не собираюсь дарить что-то настолько важное для меня тому, кому это совершенно безразлично, – Юури махнул рукой. – Не волнуйся, я сейчас сбегаю за… ой!  
Он даже не заметил, как Вольфрам слетел с кровати, и следующее, что он осознал – что потирает ноющий лоб, в который нечаянно врезался головой Вольфрам. Мяч теперь был зажат в руке мазоку, и Юури почувствовал, как внутри разливается приятное тепло от того, что Вольфрам действительно хотел заполучить этот мяч. На Земле он всю голову себе сломал, пытаясь понять, что лучше купить своему упрямому жениху, и то, что его нехитрую придумку, по крайней мере, оценили, было для него ужасно важно.  
– Я знаю, это не лучший подарок, но…  
– Идиот! – последовал резкий ответ, затем Вольфрам отвернулся, пряча раскрасневшееся лицо и пробормотал: – Если что-то нравится королю, то, разумеется, нравится и мне. Так что если этот мяч для тебя так много значит, я буду охранять его даже ценой собственной жизни. Понял?  
Юури решил считать это вольфрамовым способом сказать «спасибо» и не развивать тему – но все же, широко усмехнувшись, склонился ближе и запечатлел на пунцовой щеке своего жениха крепкий поцелуй.  
– Да, Вольфрам, я все понял, – с теплой улыбкой ответил он и крепко сжал ладонь мазоку. – А теперь пошли есть! Умираю с голода!  
«Что… что это за чувство?» – мельком подумал Вольфрам, а потом удивленно вскрикнул, когда его не в меру ретивый жених потащил его из комнаты. И весь путь до столовой, как мог, боролся с улыбкой, что грозила наползти на лицо каждый раз, как взгляд падал на их сплетенные руки. Спираль жара внутри раскручивалась все быстрее и быстрее, но почему-то сейчас Вольфрам этого стеснялся – и все равно чувствовал себя чуть ли не счастливым.  
«Не знаю, что это за ощущение, но… Я больше не хочу, чтобы оно прекращалось!»


End file.
